ALMA BLANCA
by darklady0094
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a la vida de los vampiros Cullen, proveniente de otra dimension y portando poderes inusuales atraera la atencion de los vulturis sera la mision de los vampiros descubrir su origen y los secretos que encierra.
1. Desconocida

ALMA BLANCA

Capitulo 1: Desconocida

El sol salía por el este del pequeño pueblo de Forks reflejando el tono blanco de las paredes en una casa con muebles blancos y paredes de igual, todo era belleza y tranquilidad en esa casa exceptuando a los habitantes, que a pesar de ser las criaturas mas bellas que uno se pueda imaginar sus rostros mostraban una preocupación que solo podía ser palpable con el comienzo de una catástrofe.

Estas personas eran los miembros de la familia Cullen y la preocupación allí se debía a que el miembro más joven de la familia no se había presentado a la hora acostumbrada. Esta persona era la hija de Edward y Bella Cullen, Rennessme, ya que habiendo cumplido los 6 años y mostrando una apariencia física de 17 años, ella había suplicado a sus padres que la dejaran ir al instituto para así interactuar con los humanos. Sus padres se opusieron al principio, además del licántropo Jacob que creía que el instituto era muy arriesgado y que cualquiera podría descubrir la naturaleza de Nessie. Pero viendo las suplicas de Nessie además de que fue secundada por Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Alice aceptaron con la condición de que siempre debía llegar temprano y no salirse de la hora acordada. Rennesmee había cumplido con las condiciones perfectamente por un año entero sin objeciones, pero hoy había demorado dos horas y esto era lo que tenía a la familia revolucionada. Jacob había puesto a su manada a buscarla por el bosque, pero no hallaban su rastro y puesto que Alice no podía verla en sus visiones, lo único que quedaba era buscarla por el pueblo y los alrededores. Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper habían ido al instituto para preguntar por ella pero nadie la había visto después de clases y que ella había tomado su coche de la manera acostumbrada y tomo el camino hacia su casa.

Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras con Rosalie a su lado tratando de hallar a Nessie viendo el futuro de otros, pero hasta ahora no había habido suerte.

Donde estará, deberíamos salir todos a buscarla – decía Bella con la angustia latente en su rostro.

No te preocupes, de seguro no tardara en lle…- se corto súbitamente Edward al mismo tiempo que todos agudizaban el oído para oír un coche que se acercaba por la carretera.

No puede ser Carlisle, acaba de irse hace media hora- dijo Esme.

Como si hubiera sido la señal esperada todos llegaron en un segundo al garaje para allí ver a Nessie salir del auto con la boca apretada como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

Al ver a su familia hizo un gesto como que no se acercaran, por lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Nessie pero que… - dijo Bella, pero al inhalar el aire un olor profundo y delicioso olor la embargo haciendo que retrocediera con rapidez siendo imitado un segundo después por todos excepto por Jacob que sin vacilación se había acercado a Nessie.

Nessie? Cielo que te sucede?- pregunto Jacob con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Nessie le señalo con la cabeza el auto y lo que Jacob vio allí le paralizo el corazón.

Adentro había una chica vestida con ropas que se hacían japonesas y sandalias, tenia el cabello negro y la piel pálida y delicada, pero eso no se podía apreciar con claridad debido a la sangre que manchaba todo su pecho y abdomen pareciendo proceder del la do izquierdo del pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón.

Entendiendo de inmediato Jacob la cargo en brazos y la llevo al interior de la casa al segundo piso concretamente al despacho de Carlisle, siendo seguido por Edward, que habiendo soportado el olor de la sangre de su esposa mientras era humana esto se le hacia soportable a pesar de que la sangre olía tan bien o mas como lo hizo la sangre de Bella en su momento.

Cruzaron el despacho a toda velocidad para después cruzar una puerta que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del despacho encontrando allí una habitación acondicionada como si fuera la sala de emergencias de un hospital. Desde el embarazo de Bella el doctor había conservado esas cosas para auxiliar a los hombres lobo y a Rennessme de ser necesario, hasta la fecha no se había presentado un caso de emergencia, solo unos cuantos huesos rotos debido a los juegos "inocentes" de los licántropos pero Alice siempre decía que tenia el presentimiento de que lo llegarían a necesitar en algún momento.

_Bueno, parece que el momento se ha presentado mas deprisa de lo que imaginabamos,_ penso con sarcasmo Edward antes de proceder a retirar las extrañas ropas de la chica y proceder a limpiar la piel que rodeaba la herida, pues habiendo leido acerca de medicina en libros y a veces viendo a Carlisle operar a los humanos había recolectado conocimientos en medicina, pero estos seguían siendo básicos.

_Espero que Carlisle llegue pronto si esta niña tiene alguna posibilidad no creo ser yo quien pueda dársela, pensaba_ con frenesí Edward mientras limpiaba las heridas siendo ayudado por un sonrojado Jacob, pues aunque estaba muy enamorado de Rennessme debía reconocer que la chica era hermosa viéndola bien después de limpiarle la sangre de la piel, cosa que disgusto a Edward siéndole fruncir el seño hasta hacer parecer que quedaria con na eterna arruga en su rostro perfecto.

La expresión de Edward se lleno de pesar al ver la principal herida en el pecho de la chica, puesto que la herida iba atravesándole el pecho perforando el pulmón y rozando el corazón.

_No se como puede continuar vida con semejantes heridas_, este pensamiento preveniente de Jacob hizo que Edward prestara mas atención a la herida y después de verla por unos momentos su expresión se torna de sorpresa al tiempo que se alejaba de un salto causando la sorpresa de Jacob, puesto que nunca habia visto a Edward tan alterado con esos ojos viendo la herida con ojos desorbitados.

¿Que sucede? – pregunto el licántropo al tiempo que seguía la trayectoria de los ojos del vampiro y se quedaba viendo la herida, o mejor dicho el corazón , puesto que al ser la herida tan profunda no era difícil ver el corazón bombeando lentamente en el pecho de la chica, hecho que le causaría una arcada de no haber notado lo que tenia al vampiro petrificado y en estado de shock, puesto que habiendolo notado el tambien habia queddo en estado de shock.

Así fue como los hallo Carlisle que había subido en un segundo después de escuchar la apresurada declaración de Bella y Nessie puesto que el resto de su familia se hallaba tratando de contener el aliento por el poderoso olor a sangre que emanaba del segundo piso. Al oír la frase "encontré a una chica herida en el bosque" el entrenamiento medico de Carlisle entro en acción llegando como una ventanal a la sala de emergencia, pero al llegar se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su hijo y a Jacob parados como estatuas a ambos lados de la cama viendo con ojos sorprendidos a un niña que no aparentaba mas de 16 años con una gran herida en el pecho.

Hijo, que sucede?- le pregunto su hijo Edward mientras la tomaba del codo y lo sacudía ligeramente.

Es increíble- fue lo único que logro sacar de los labios del vampiro castaño.

Queriendo descubrir la fuente de sorpresa de su hijo y del licano, Carlisle vio la herida detenidamente por un minuto para después ver con sorpresa como los órganos parecían funcionar a pesar de la gravedad de la herida.

El corazón así como el pulmón se habían tornado de un tono azuloso en la parte afectada y poco a poco los tejidos parecían rellenar los huecos dejados en los órganos.

Después de recuperarse del shock inicial Carlisle procedió a examinar a la muchacha mientras sacaba a Edward y a Jacob de la habitación. Una vez que salieron de la habitación parecieron retomar el control sobre si mismos y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el piso de abajo donde todos se encontraban alrededor de Reneesme oyendo su historia.

… me dirigía a casa cuan oí un ruido muy extraño dentro del bosque que hay junto a la carretera, así que me interne en el bosque para investigar y cuando encontré de donde procedía el ruido vi una especie de portal y segundos después la vi caer al suelo un gran pedazo de hielo y después de eso el portal desapareció. Me acerque a ver el cubo de hielo y me sorprendí al ver que dentro había una chica. Por más de una hora estuve rompiendo el hielo, puesto que era el hielo más fuerte que se puedan imaginar. Al sacarla vi la sangre correr por la herida y casi no pude contenerme de no haber sido que la chica despertó como de un letargo y empezó ha susurrar palabras que no entendí. Cuando vi que estaba medio conciente la cargue hasta el auto y al traje hasta aquí para que el abuelo la atendiera porque sabia que yo no aguantaría atenderla por mi misma – finalizo su relato Rennessme para sumergir a todos en reflexiones acerca de donde procedía esa chica y a que se debía eso del "portal". Pero El licano y el vampiro que se habían quedado parados al pie de las escaleras se preguntaban **que era esa chica? **


	2. Despertar

DESPERTAR

Me encontraba en un mundo negro, sin luz, completamente oscuro donde solo podía percibirme a mi misma, pero ha pesar de apenas estar conciente lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza era la imagen de un hombre de cabellos grises cuyos ojos rojos llenaron mi mente. Sentía como un par de fuertes brazos me alzaban y ponían en un suelo húmedo.

Después de permanecer quieta en la misma posición sin ser capaz de moverme pude sentir una mano dura y áspera pero a la vez calida que tocaba mi rostro. Por alguna razón me sentí muy feliz en aquel momento, pero las siguientes palabras me atravesaron y me hicieron caer de la nube de felicidad en la me encontraba: "Aunque se que no me lo merezco, espero poder ir al mismo lugar que tu y acompañarte para siempre".

Cuando oí esas palabras, muchas preguntas se dispararon en mi mente: ¿A dónde iba a ir yo? ¿Por que esa persona se despedía así de mí? ¿Porque sentía unas terribles ganas de moverme y poder decir a esa persona que nunca me iría de su lado?

Después de un rato podía oír mucho ruido, pero fui alzada por una persona que aunque no lo conocía, pero podía sentir un lazo tibio y hermoso que me unía a el.

- ojala todo hubiera sido diferente – me decía una voz suave, que aunque se le notaba cansado podía atisbar en su tono un sentimiento de dolor.

Antes de caer completamente en la inconciencia en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esa voz que se despedía de mí y me creaba un dolor en el pecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un oscuro lugar. No sentía mi cuerpo, además de que tenia frió.

Me que de quieta por un rato esperando que algo ocurriera, pero este lugar parecía hallarse fuera de cualquier lugar lógico. Alcance a percibir el olor a humedad y hierba que había por todos lados.

Mis manos se alzaron por inercia e intentaron alcanzar algo inexistente, pero se toparon con una superficie áspera y dura.

Me quede quieta un momento esperando, ¿que cosa? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo fui empezando a cavilar mi situación: estaba sola. Encerrada y para colmo no podía recordar nada con precisión. Lo único que era capaz de recordar eran unos ojos rojos acercándose a mí, mirándome con determinación, pero luego esa determinación flanquea para dar paso al horror y la incredulidad.

Lo que mas me frustraba era que a pesar de ser mi único recuerdo, no era capaz de recordar el rostro por completo y solo esos ojos y los sentimientos que transmitía seguían martilleando en mi mente una y otra vez.

Como era el único recuerdo real que tenia trate de recordar el rostro entero, pero simplemente no había remedio, era como si mi memoria estuviera en mi contra.

Mientras más presionaba a mi mente a recordar comencé a sentir un dolor punzante en el lado derecho de mi cabeza. Cada vez se hacia mas intenso, cuando no pude soportarlo mas deje de esforzarme pero aun así el dolor persistía.

Era como si una aguja quisiera traspasar mi cráneo. Sostuve mi cabeza con fuerza empezando a impacientarme.

El dolor aumentaba, y yo no era capaz de entender porque. No era posible que solo por esforzar un poco mi cabeza empezara a dolerme de esa forma, era absurdo.

haaaaaa…..ha…hughhhh – el gemido que se escapo de mis labios termino por confirmarme que esto era serio.

Mientras mi cabeza parecía querer estallar de dolor mi brazo derecho comenzó a temblar, alzándose despacio contra mi voluntad. Quise retenerlo pero había perdido la voluntad sobre el. Mi mano se poso en mi frente, presionando con el dedo anular, sentí una energía en ese tacto que me hizo relajarme.

No se que energía era esa pero hizo que me relajara hasta caer en la inconciencia otra vez.

Entre mis sueños no había nada con sentido, todo eran luces y flashes de imágenes que no lograba ver por completo, pasaban a gran velocidad mientras yo intentaba perseguirlas. De pronto todo se detuvo, incluso las imágenes, formando un túnel que se perdía en la oscuridad, fui caminando hasta la primera imagen en la que pude ver un paisaje nevado y una pequeña casa de madera al borde de un bosque congelado.

Continué avanzando por ellas, parecían retazos de una vida, no tenían orden y no poseían concordancia unas con otras.

Seguí avanzando por aquel camino, tratando de alcanzar la luz, pero nunca llegaba, trate una y otra vez. Cuando me canse me senté un momento continuando mirando aquellas imágenes: un arrollo congelado, un conejo entre la nieve, un hombre muy alto de espaldas en un camino por un bosque nevado, dianas como maniquís, unos hombres en la penumbra, una mujer con un amorosa sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa de esa mujer me hizo sentir feliz aunque no sabia porque solo sabia que ella debió amarme mucho.

El tiempo pasaba, aunque dudaba que hubiera un tiempo determinado en este lugar. Me quede choqueada cuando todo empezó a volverse borroso ante mis ojos, las fotos ivan desapareciendo, y la negrura comenzaba a aclararse. Antes de haberme dado cuenta todo quedo en blanco.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el color blanco de mi alrededor, por un momento me asuste, pensando que debía estar en el cielo. Pero me tranquilice al oír voces que se me hacían muy cercanas.

_**no espera, tonta, no deberías tranquilizarte, no conoces a estas personas.**_

_**Gracias, eso es de gran ayuda.**_

Entupida cabeza. Genial ahora volvía a estar nerviosa. Las voces se iban aclarando, ya podía distinguir lo que decían.

Ya esta despertando

Se tardara unos minutos mas, Carlisle dijo que sus heridas estaban sanando con rapidez pero que en lo que se refiere a su estado psicológico, había que verlo, no deberías preocuparte tanto, Edward.

lo se, solo que los pensamientos de Nessie, son tan fuertes que hasta yo me siento igual que ella.

si, no se ha separado de ella, creo que le agarrado cariño

ya que la encontró se siente responsable de ella.

¿A quien se parecerá?

Humm…

Con un poco de esfuerzo conseguí mover un poco mis brazos, pero los sentía terriblemente adormecidos.

jo, mira, ya esta tratando de moverse, voy a traer a Carlisle –apenas sentí como alguien salía apresuradamente de la habitación, aquellos pasos eran muy rápidos.

Casi al segundo tenia una fría mano (su tacto me dio repelus, pero como no podía moverme, apenas se percibió) encima de la mía tocando un punto en mi muñeca.

Su presión ya es normal, hay que esperar.

No creo que se necesario

Bueno no seré yo quien te ponga en duda Alice

No deberías tenerme tanto confianza, cuando llego no podía verla, talvez porque estaba con Nessie, pero incluso cuando se recuperaba, solo podía ver todo borroso alrededor de ella, solo empecé ayer a verla con claridad ayer.

Es mi imaginación, o estas empezando a dudar de ti misma, hermana

Chiton…

Creo que es hora que llamemos a todos. De seguro querrán verla.

Ya no hay sagrado, así que no veo inconveniente.

Cuando note mas movilidad en mi cuerpo empecé a erguirme, sentía una calambrera general en todo mi cuerpo. Un dolor aguado en la cabeza me taladraba el cráneo, sentía todo dando vueltas cuando pude sentarme en esa suave cama. Sentía que era observada y cuando alce la vista el dolor en mi cabeza quedo sustituido por el asombro, seguida de la incredulidad y finalmente el nerviosismo. Había 11 personas hay, pero ese no era el motivo del asombro, sino que entre ellas se encontraban las personas mas hermosas que uno tuviera la suerte de contemplar. Todos tenían rostros pálidos y ojos luminosos, solo dos eran de color oscuro pero también eran los mas altos de todos y de ojos oscuros e inteligentes. Todos me miraban y sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

Una joven de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño se me acerco. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y fluidos, poda ver la cautela en sus pasos y la preocupación en sus ojos.

Hola, yo soy Renessme, fui yo quien te ayudo. Tus heridas eran graves pero ya estas bien – su voz era dulce y cantarina, me sentía muy bien con solo oírla. Señalo al resto de las personas que allí había – Esta es mi familia: Carlisle, quien te curo, Esme, su esposa, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Jacob y Seth.

Me señalo a cada uno según los iba pronunciando. Todos eran hermosos a su manera y a pesar de que se parecían mucho las diferencias entre ellos eran muy palpables, 3 eran rubios, 2 eran castaños y 5 eran morenos.

para Nessie, vas a dejarla mas confusa de lo que ya esta – Aquella voz provenía del moreno de piel oscura, llamado Jacob.

Ella le miro un tanto resentida, pero al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del otro, su hermoso rostro dejo de mostrar disgusto y le redirigió la sonrisa.

La mujer que debía ser Bella se acerco a mí. Inmediatamente el hombre que se paraba detrás de ella la siguió. Los rostros de ambos creaban un contraste marcado, pero a legua se podía notar el afecto mutuo, en especial si se mira la forma protectora de el, y el ajustamiento de paso de ella, podía sentir la armonía perfecta en ambos.

Yo soy Bella y el es mi esposo Edward, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti llegaste muy herida pero ya estas mejor, han pasado días desde que llegaste, no pudimos encontrar documentos de identificación ni nada entre tus cosas para avisar a tu familia, ¿podrías decirnos como te llamas para alertarles? - tenia una sonrisa amable, pero eso no me ayudaba a mantener a raya los sentimientos que tenia.

¿Quien era yo? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Quien soy? Todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, comenzando a producirme otra vez dolor. Mientras mas me repetía eso mas desconcertaba me encontraba, ya que para ninguna de esas pregunta tenia solución alguna. Solo había posibilidad de una respuesta.

- No lo se.


End file.
